Secondary School Fallout
by asiya halima kone
Summary: Tom Riddle adopts Harry from an orphanage at the age of 13 and decides to send him to Waterloo Road as he has heard good things about the school. Warning: Corporal punishment of minors don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Secondary School Fallout**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Waterloo Road I just play with the characters.

Summary: Tom Riddle adopts Harry from an orphanage at the age of 13 and decides to send him to Waterloo Road as he has heard good things about the school.

Chapter 1

Harry is sitting at the table eating breakfast when Tom comes into the room and ruffles his hair before sitting down. Picking up the morning newspaper, Tom starts to read it as he drinks his morning coffee. Harry has just finished breakfast and asks "Tom, may I be excused to go up to get ready for my first day at school?"

"Harry, are you ready we need to go? You are going to be late if you don't hurry." Tom calls from the bottom of the stairs a few minutes later.

"Yeah I am coming Tom" replies Harry, still not comfortable calling Tom "dad" yet. As Harry comes downstairs with his bookbag and coat, Tom picks up his car keys and tells Harry to come on before they both get in the car and drive to the school.

Ten minutes later they arrive at the school and get out the car before asking one of the teachers where the Headmistress office is. Mr Snape leads them to the Headmistress office and knocks on the door.

"Come in" says Karen Fisher the new Headmistress.

They go into the office and Mr Snape starts to speak "a new student Mr Harry Riddle and his dad Mr Riddle for you Karen. Shall I stay as I am Head of Year for the year eights this year" says Severus.

"Yes you may stay have a seat Mr Riddle and Mr Riddle" Karen says as she gets a file out the file cabinet and sits behind her desk. Karen explains how the school is run and the new "three strikes and your out" system unless the parent has signed a corporal punishment form. "The way the 'three strikes and you're are out system works is on the first strike you get a two week suspension on the second strike you get a two week exclusion and on the third and final strike you are no longer welcome at this school. Is that ok with you Mr Riddle or would you like to sign the Corporal Punishment form?"

"If you don't mind I will hold off on signing the permission form as I have taught my son how to behave properly and he knows what is expected of him, that being said if he does misbehave feel free to call me anytime" replies Tom after he hears the how the school is run.

Karen then dismisses Harry to his Form Tutor for registration before classes start. Harry walks down the corridors lost he just can't seem to find his Form Tutor's classroom when he hears someone ask him something. "What?"

"Are you lost? What classroom are you looking for?" asks the student again.

"Oh I am looking for Mr Clarkson's classroom. Do you know where it is?" replies Harry.

"Yeah, follow me. I am going that way anyway. What's your name?" asks the student whose name he doesn't know yet.

"My name is Harry what's your name am sorry I forgot to ask"

"I'm Jess Fisher and am in year eight. What year are you in?"

"I'm in year eight as well. Just started today" replies Harry as they walk down the corridor, into the classroom and sit down.

A/N: Thank you to my beta Jasper's mom for beta-ring this story. I will be reposting all the chapters for this story after they have been edited. R&R


	2. Chapter 2 A fight breaks out

**Chapter 2**

Later that day finds Harry and Jess in PE, which Harry doesn't like very much. He takes part in the lesson anyway when a boy comes up to him and starts calling him names.

"Hey new boy you look to weak to play this game get lost mommy's boy" says the boy whose name he doesn't know yet

"Go away Draco" snaps Jess.

"No! Look at him! What a wimp! Needs a girl to fight his battles for him!" Harry takes insults until he hears the boy whose name he now knows to be Draco starts insulting his parents. Then he lashes out and punches Draco in the nose and before they know it they are both rolling on the floor hitting each other until the Coach blows his whistle and separates them.

"Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy you will both go to your Head of Year and give him this note." snaps Mr Diamond the new Coach.

So Harry and Draco go to Severus classroom as he is teaching chemistry this lesson and knock on the door when they hear an 'enter' they go in.

"Mr. Snape we were sent to you and we were told to give you this note." says Harry looking worried as he knows his dad hasn't signed the form for corporal punishment to be used on him. Mr. Snape reads the note with a scowl on his face by time he has finished reading it he is furious and sends both children with the note to the Headmistress to deal with it.

So five minutes later they are both standing in the Headmistress's office being lectured. "I am extremely disappointed in you both Mr Riddle as your father has not consented to the use of corporal punishment on you, I will be suspending you for two weeks and calling your father and Mr Malfoy you will get six with the paddle." Harry waits outside the room.

Ten minutes later a furious Tom walks into the office and throws a glare in Harry's direction. Harry feels himself being glared at and sinks further into the chair and hangs his head.

"Mr Riddle I am sorry to call you here but your son decided to get into a fight on his first day here no less and I'm sorry but I have to suspend him as he doesn't have the form signed for corporal punishment to be used." Karen informs Tom.

"Well I thought my son knew better and I wouldn't have to sign the form but he has proved me wrong and he hasn't been here a full day! Where is the form? I will sign it now so next time when he ends up with a sore backside maybe he will think before he reacts."

So Karen hands the forms over and once they are signed tom grabs Harry by the ear and drags him to the car and tells him to get in. "Dad I am sorry please talk to me I can't stand the silence please dad" Harry says when it has been quiet for too long.

"Harry, have you thought that maybe I am too angry and disappointed to talk right now?" replies Tom sternly.

With that Harry shuts up for the rest of the ride home. When they get home ten minutes later Tom tells Harry to go to his room and stay there and he will be up soon to talk about his behaviour after he has calmed down a bit.

So twenty minutes later Tom climbs the stairs to Harry's room. When harry hears his dad come up the stairs he runs to the corner he knows he wasn't told to stand in the corner but he feels it will lessen his punishment. Tom knocks on the door then goes in when he sees Harry in the corner he smiles before turning stern again.

"Harry come here and sit down we need to talk about your behaviour."

Harry goes and sits down and waits for his dad to speak to him. He knows he is in big trouble and he is willing to take whatever punishment Tom decides is appropriate.

"Alright Harry, I am not happy with you getting into a fight and it is not acceptable behaviour. I know you know that, so while you are suspended from school for two weeks you will be grounded and you will get a spanking tonight as well as writing an essay on what you could have done differently. Is that understood?" asks Tom sternly.

"Yes dad I understand and I know fighting is not ok. Can we get the spanking over with now please? Replies harry guiltily.

"Come here and bend over my knee. You may keep your trousers on this time but if it happens again you will not be so lucky" says Tom.

Harry walks over to his dad and bends over his knee. When he feels the first swat he yelps. After twelve sharp swats Tom lifts the now crying child off his knee and gives him a hug before putting him in bed for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After two long weeks of boredom Harry is happy to go back to school so he comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen with a smile on his face. When he is finished he goes back upstairs to get his school bag. He hears his dad shout up the stairs to get a move on because he has to go to work today, so Harry quickly runs back downstairs and says he is ready to go.

Tom and Harry get in the car and drive to Waterloo Road when they arrive Harry gets out of the car, says goodbye to his dad and goes into the school as he has a meeting with his Head of Year before he can go to registration. When he gets to his Head of Year's office he knocks on the door before going in when he hears "Enter."

"I am here for the meeting before I go to registration sir"

"Have a seat then Mr riddle, now I expect you to behave yourself or there will be consequences I am just going to let you know now that every time corporal punishment is used we have to send a letter home to notify your parents on why corporal punishment was used ok."

"Yes sir may I go to registration? I'm going to be late."

After being dismissed Harry goes to registration and sits next to Jess Fisher when Jess turns to him he smiles. "How you doing Harry? Hmm I am going to have to come up with a nickname for you can't get you confused with my brother now can we? His name is Harry to."

Harry laughs at that then tells her his actual name is Harrison and he shortened it to Harry so from then on Jess calls him Harrison.

Later on that day Harry and Jess are in Chemistry chatting when Mr Snape sees they are not doing the worksheet he gave out he goes over to them and asks,

"Do you two have a problem with your assignment?"

"No Sir" Harry and Jess reply in unison.

"Then stop talking and get on with the work now please." Severus says sternly.

Jess and Harry get back to work on the worksheet but when they are finished they go back to taking but Unfortunately for them Severus is behind them so when he leans forward and tells them to stay behind after class, they both jump.

When class is finished, Jess and Harry stay behind. When Severus comes over to them they look at him. "You two seem to think you are above the rules when I said to get on with the work I meant it. As you both have a permission form signed, you will each get six of the best and a letter home to your parents. Who wants to go first?" Harry says he will go first so he bends over and waits for the six swats to fall before it is Jess's turn.

When it is time to go home Harry is nervous because he knows that letter home will arrive home tomorrow and it is Saturday so his weekend is going to be rubbish. Seeing his dad's car he says bye to his friend then goes over to the car and gets in.

Halfway home his dad looks at him and asks "what is wrong?" Lucky for him the sting faded hours ago so he replies to his dad "Nothing" which he is sure to regret later.

The next day the post comes and Tom collects it. Seeing one envelop with the school logo on it he opens it intrigued. When he reads it he is very angry and disappointed with his son.

"HARRISON TOMAS RIDDLE GET YOUR BACKSIDE DOWN HERE NOW!" shouts tom.

Harry, hearing his dad shout for him runs down the stairs nervously and goes into the living room. "Yes Dad?" he asks then sees the letter on the table and gulps before trying to explain.

"Dad I can explain. Jess and I were talking in class and our teacher told us to get on with the work so we did. When we were finished we continued talking and got caught so Mr Snape paddled us. We got six of the best with the paddle."

"While I am not happy with this why did you not tell me yesterday? You do know I class this as lying by omission and it is the same as lying.

"Yes Dad, what are you going to do?" ask Harry worriedly

"You are grounded for three days and you will get your mouth washed out for the lying"

So Tom gets up and tells Harry to follow him to the bathroom where he washes his son's mouth out before telling him to go do his homework.


	4. Chapter 4 classroom insults traded

A/N: sorry I took so long to update I have been busy with homework and work placement i am study leave soon so hopefully I will be able to post a few chapters.

 **Chapter 4**

Harry is at home relaxing while his dad is at work when someone knocks on the door. He gets up and goes to answer it, when he opens the door he is shocked to see his head of year standing there. "What are you doing here sir?" he asks surprised.

"I am here to have a meeting with your father is he here?" replies Mr Snape.

"No he is at work he should be home in ten minutes. Please come in"

After leading his teacher into the living room, Harry asks "Would you like something to drink, Sir?" waiting for the answer and receiving a "No thank you." Before sitting at the coffee table to do his Chemistry homework and asking his teacher to explain a bit more about it. What he doesn't know it that his teacher and dad have been dating for a while.

Tom walks into the house twenty minutes later and goes into the living room after putting his briefcase away. He kisses his son's head before he addresses the teacher.

"Hello Mr Snape what can I do for you?" asks Tom he had forgotten about the meeting with his busy work schedule at the law office. Being a lawyer is a time consuming job.

"I am here for the meeting I told you about, to talk about the progress your son is making as a new student in our school"

"Oh yes shall we go to my study then to talk, Harry can you put the washing in for me please? I saw the piles of laundry as I came in. I did ask you this morning to do the washing so what have you been doing all day?"

"Umm sorry Dad I forgot. I will do it now" Harry replies as his dad goes into the study with his teacher.

 **In the study**

Tom and Severus sit down and start discussing Harry's progress in school and Tom is surprised he is doing so well he is in top set for most of his lessons he is just struggling with Chemistry.

They continue to talk about Harry for ten minutes then move on to discussing other things such as how their days were that day before going back into the living room. After half an hour Severus says he has to go.

When Harry's teacher has gone Tom goes to make dinner while Harry finishes his homework. When they are finished dinner they talk for a bit before Tom sends Harry to bed as he has school in the morning.

The next day Harry wakes up and goes downstairs to eat breakfast to see a note on the table saying his dad had to go to work and that he would see him later. Harry gets ready, has his breakfast then goes to school where he meets up with Jess to go to Registration then go to Chemistry.

"What did you do this weekend?" Harry asks Jess.

When Jess goes to answer, the teacher comes in so she quickly whispers back she will tell him later. The class is told they are going to be doing a practical lesson that day and they are set to work in threes. Unfortunately Draco is told to work with them and as the lesson goes on Harry and Draco are trading insults back and forth until they get louder and louder

"Draco you are such a fucking ferret faced bastard who knows no better what a stick is than what a fucking ball is so fuck off back to mummy sissy boy" snaps Harry

Draco replies just as loud "Go fuck your mother."

"Draco and Harry go and wait outside my office NOW!" says Mr Snape sternly.

Harry and Draco wait outside their Head of Year's office until class has finished. They just know they are going to be spanked. When their teacher comes, he opens his office door and tells them to go in.

Sitting behind his desk he starts the lecture "I am well aware of what was going on in today's lesson and I am utterly appalled at the use of such language. For disrupting class and using unacceptable language you will both get a spanking with the slipper. Harry you will go first while you, Draco will stand in the corner When he has finished spanking Harry he does the same to Draco before sending letters to both their parents and dismissing them to go on with the rest of the day.

When school lets out Harry goes out the front gates where he starts to walk home thinking his dad is still at work. When he hears a car horn beep, he looks up to see his dad's car. He runs over and gets in still with his head down thinking silently.

"What's wrong son? You're being very quiet. How was school" his dad asks concerned.

"Not good, I have been getting in trouble all day! Nothing I did today has gone right: in first lesson I got sent out and spanked then in second I got detention then in the last lesson I got told to get out again" grumbles harry to his dad. He's feeling upset with his day.

"We will talk about it at home as I want more details about what has been going on at school today and why you got spanked." replies Tom as he turns a corner just two minutes from the house. He parks the car and gets out and goes to unlock the front door finding it already open.

"Did you lock the door when you left this morning?"

"I don't remember." replies Harry.

"Well I don't think you did because it's open next time check to see that it is locked. Now, come and sit in the living room please. When his son is sitting down he asks for an explanation of what went on at school.

"In first lesson me and Draco were trading insults until I lost it and said something really rude which I won't repeat and got sent out and spanked for it, then in second lesson I was given detention for answering back, then in last lesson I got sent out for throwing a pen to Jess when she asked to borrow one." Explains Harry.

"Alright, I don't know why you decided to trade insults with Draco and I will assume they had a few swear words in them and can I assume I am getting a letter home about the first lesson as you were spanked for it, second lesson I guess I will get a notice about the detention and the last one next time don't throw things" says Tom sternly.

"Yes I was swearing in the first lesson so I did get a letter sent home and you will get a notice about the detention. I am sorry dad." replies Harry with a guilty look.

"Go wait in your room I will be up in a minute." Tom tells Harry.

Harry goes up to his room to wait for his punishment which he knows is not going to be good.

When Tom goes upstairs to his son's room he sits on the bed before looking at his son who is sitting next to him. "Harry, I am not going to spank you this time but I am going to punish you. First you will write one hundred times 'I will not use words that I know are inappropriate' second you are grounded for a week and last you will not be going to Jess's house when you are off grounding. Do you understand? asks Tom.

"Yes sir, except why can't I go to Jess's house dad when my grounding is finished?" asks Harry.

"Because I am sick to death of hearing you got into trouble at school! This makes three times this term. You go to school to learn not to misbehave and you can behave better than you are showing. Mr. Snape tells me you are doing well in most of your classes and I want that to continue. To continue to do well you must learn to control your behaviour. You are restricted from see friends for the behaviour you showed at school. You will learn I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour and that is the end of it. Do I make myself clear" replies Tom.

"Yes, sir" says Harry and goes to his desk to start his lines.

A/N: what do you think R&R no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks later Harry is in his room doing homework and a chemistry assignment, while making notes on his chemistry assignment he hears a knock at the door. Sighing in annoyance he gets up to answer the door to tell whoever is to piss off, thinking it is his cousin who has been staying over but it was his father.

"Err hey Dad" says harry.

"You were about to curse weren't you young man" questions Tom sternly.

"No, I mean yes Dad I thought it was Andrew he has been getting on my nerves asking me every five minutes if I am done yet with my chemistry homework"

"What have I told you about swearing; anyway I came to tell you for the last time to go do your chores. Why do I always have to tell you to do it?" says Tom in exasperation.

"Ok Dad. Can I finish this bit of homework first though?" asks Harry.

"No, go do your chores first or they won't get done. You have to put the washing in and hoover the living room"

Harry goes out of his room muttering but goes to do his chores totally forgetting to ward his door; little did he know he would regret it later. He puts the washing in, gets the hoover out to clean the living room and then goes back upstairs to do his assignment. Going into his room he sees his assignment is missing, remembers he didn't ward his door and goes to find Andrew. Immediately starts yelling at him.

"Where is my chemistry homework? Give it back now!" yells Harry, fuming.

"I haven't got it!" yelled Andrew.

Without thinking, Harry punches Andrew and before they know it they are both rolling on the floor. Both boys are punching and kicking each other until they roll into a pair of legs, looking up they see Tom standing there.

"What the hell is going on here!" asks Tom angrily.

They both get up and stand there with their heads down knowing they are in a lot of trouble. Harry knows for sure he is in trouble with his dad as he has been on thin ice lately.

"Well! I want an explanation! Now!" demands Tom.

"Dad, I finished my chores and went upstairs to finish my homework but found it missing so I went to Andrew to ask where it was. I got frustrated and punched him because he wouldn't give it back." whines Harry trying to get out of trouble.

"You mean you assumed I took it then punched me!" shouted Andrew

"ENOUGH! You are both in the wrong Harry did you even call Dobby to ask where your work is. Did you even look in your desk draw? No… you just assumed and recklessly jumped in as usual, you never think anything through before doing it."

"Why is everything always my fucking fault?" snapped Harry annoyed that he is the only one being shouted at.

"Watch your mouth young man and the reason it is your fault is because you didn't check before assuming and started a fight. You can just take yourself to your room for the rest of the day and Andrew you can go to your room for an hour." replies Tom sternly with a warning tone to his son.

Harry goes to his room grumbling and takes his shirt off and throws it into the dirty basket before he looks in the draw for his homework. When he finds it he pulls it out and starts working on it again still grumbling about how unfair his life is. When his phone rings he answers it.

"Hello, oh hi Jess. No I can't come over I got into a fight with my cousin and have been put under room arrest, alright see you later, bye." he says as he hangs up the phone and goes back to work. Giving up half an hour later bored and frustrated as he can't experiment as he can't get into the lab.

Two hours later Harry is sitting on his bed still trying to think how he can get into his precious lab, when the clock ticks again, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Fed up with the bloody ticking he pulls the clock off the wall opens his door and throws it down the stairs hitting his Dad with it as he is coming up the stairs. Quickly running into his room he barricades his door with wards so his Dad can't get to him.

"HARRISON THOMAS RIDDLE! OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW YOU HAVE UNTIL I COUNT TO FIVE….ONE" Yells Tom through the door.

Harry really didn't want to open the door but knew what would happen if his Dad got to five, everything fun in his room would be gone and then he really would be in a world of boredom. Mumbling about how unfair life was he opened the door and dropped the wards.

Tom pointed for Harry to go into his room before going in. He drops the clock on the desk. "How dare you throw something down the stairs then run when it hits someone. You were on thin ice, well young man you just sunk because there is no ice left to skate on. You will stay in this room until further notice apart from going to the bathroom or eating. You will be in here and I am taking anything you can have fun with. Nothing else seems to work so we will try this, give me your phone" demands Tom.

"What! No way Dad! What about my lab?" moans Harry.

"Your lab has gone; you no longer have the privilege of having a lab in this house. Until you start behaving you can say goodbye to everything now… phone, give it to me"

Harry took his phone out his pocket and slammed it into his father's hand and then threw himself face down on his bed.

"It's your own fault you are in this mess, you will get it all back when you behave." explains Tom while he packed everything up before telling Dobby to move it to the attic and put wards up around the lab so his son can't get in.

A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter happy Christmas everyone R&R


	6. Chapter 6 good news sad news

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks later Harry is back at school still frustrated because he lost his lab and is unable to make the sample for his chemistry class assignment. This means he is in trouble but feeling if he goes to his Head of Year and tells him the situation he will get out of trouble. He walks down the corridor scuffing his shoes along the floor with his shoulders slumped to his Head of Year's office and goes to knock on the door. Sighing he raises his hand and knocks three times.

"Enter" says Mr Snape in annoyance. Who could be knocking on his door so early in the day?

Still with his shoulders slumped, Harry goes into the office and stands in front of his teacher's desk. He doesn't know if he will get out of trouble but it is worth a shot.

"Sir Can I talk to you please? It's about the combined chemistry and potions assignment you set me before the holidays" Harry says wobbling his lip between his teeth.

"Yes, what can I do for you? Have a seat."

"I have done the theory part but I couldn't do the other part as my Dad has taken my lab off me until further notice according to him. He says I have been skating on thin ice and I sunk so I have lost everything I enjoy and I am on room arrest" moans Harry to his teacher.

"Ok I will give you one chance and one chance only! You may use my lab to do the second part of your assignment. Let me see the theory part now in case you need to change it"

Reaching into his bag, Harry pulls out his work and hands it over to his teacher, proud of his work; he just wished he had had his lab to be able to complete the second part. He was working on editing a potion by adding bicarbonate soda to take away the effects of lycanthropy.

Severus looks through it and smiles to himself, finally someone who wants to make a difference, most of his students were working on love potions and changing them but the student in front of him was doing something that could change lives.

"Well done, Mr Riddle if you handed this in with the sample you would get an A*. As I understand it you have a free lesson this morning, you can go and use the lab and brew the sample. I will be in there second lesson if you need help with it"

Almost leaping with joy, Harry skipped down the corridor when he jumped too high in the air his trouser split. Cursing like a sailor he ran into the lab and started brewing the needed sample, when he is half way through he added the bicarbonate soda and waited for the yellow flash before going on to the next step of the potion. When he had finished, he poured the potion into a phial and put his name on it. With a smile on his face he placed it on his teacher's desk and said goodbye to the teacher.

Later in the day Harry left school and walked home with a spring in his step as he has been getting A*s' all day and couldn't wait to tell his dad.

When he gets home he tries the door handle to see if the door is open, finding it locked he reaches into his pocket to find his keys missing. Remembering leaving them in the computer at school he grumbles under his breath, before making the walk ten minutes round the corner to his dad's office to get the house keys.

Tom is sitting in his office going through client files when the busser on his desk goes off "What is it Mandy?" he asks his receptionist.

"Your son is here for you. May I let him through?" replied Mandy.

Putting the files away he sits back in his chair to wait for his son wondering what he wants as he has never come to the office before.

"Hey Dad how was your day?" exclaims Harry as he opens the office door after knocking on the door.

"Hello son, it's alright so far. Now what is it you need? I thought you would be at home."

"I accidentally left my keys in the computer at school and can't get in the house. Can I have the front door key please?"

"You really need to be more careful son. I was just about to finish so you don't need the keys. How was school?" Tom replies as he gets up and puts his coat on grabbing his keys from his pocket so he can lock his office door before leaving with his son.

"It was good Dad, I've been getting A*s' all day. Mr Snape let me use his lab to do my sample for my assignment and said it was the most thought out one out of all the ones handed in." Harry tells his Dad excitedly.

"Well done son, let's go home. Bye Mandy I'm off for the night" says tom as they walk out the office to the car, they both get in and drive home listening to One Direction music as that is the only CD they have in the car.

Harry was singing to the music while his Dad drove with a smile on his face. When they reached their street they see a police car parked outside the house. Parking the car, Tom asks Harry what he has been up to.

"Nothing dad, why do you always think the worst of me all the time?" snaps Harry switching off the CD, getting out the car and walking to the front door.

Tom got out of the car locked it and walked over to the officer who is now standing outside the police car.

"What can I do for you officer?" Tom asked the officer.

"May we go inside please?" requested the officer.

Going inside Tom tells Harry to go to his room while he talks to the officer.

"What is going on?" Tom asked.

"I'm Officer Blake and I am sorry to inform you that your mother was found earlier this afternoon dead and we are treating it as suspicious. We have started an investigation and I will be your family liaison officer, what that means is I will let you know of any developments with the case."

"Did she….I mean did she suffer?" questions Tom tears welling in his eyes.

"No I wouldn't say she suffered, it was quick but brutal." replied the officer.

"I would like to be alone with my son please."

The officer said he understands and leaves the house to go back to the office.

"Harry can you come down stairs please?" Tom shouts up the stairs.

"What's wrong Dad and why are you crying?"

"I just had some bad news, and I'm sorry I assumed you were in trouble I was wrong. The officer just informed me my mother has been murdered so I will call your school in the morning as you won't be going in for a few weeks."

"I'm sorry for your loss Dad, Dad since I have been good and I got good grades today please may I have my lab back?" he asked with a sad look and puppy dog eyes so he can have his lab while he is off school.

"I guess you have been good. You may have your precious little lab but if you misbehave again, mark my words you will lose it as quickly as you can say 'but Dad not my lab' understand me?"

"Yes, sir" Harry says getting up to go check his lab out to see if he needs anything for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There is a knock on the door as Harry is walking down the stairs to go to his lab, sighing in annoyance he turns around and goes back upstairs to answer the door. Opening the door he sees a police officer standing on the doorstep.

"What can I do for you officer?" he asks as he didn't meet the officer last night.

"I am Officer Blake and I'm here to inform a Mr Tom Riddle of the development involving the murder case is he in."

"Oh you're here to see my Dad about his mother I think he is in the living room. He took Compassionate Leave from work, come in."

Harry shows the officer to the living room then goes to his lab to experiment. He has been at it for four days straight and is getting bored. He wants to go back to school but doesn't know how to ask his dad, he doesn't want to leave his dad on his own at a time like this but he really is bored.

Going back upstairs with a frown he goes into the living room noticing the officer is still there "How's it going dad, any new information?" asks Harry as he sits on the sofa still frowning.

"Ok and they say she was robbed then beaten to death. They are testing the murder weapon for prints now." replies Tom sighing.

"Does that mean I can go back to school now?" asks Harry with a hopeful look.

"If that's what you want son, just do me a favour and behave yourself please." replies Tom in a faraway tone.

In the dimly lit living room a phone rings realising it is his work phone the officer answers it. When he is finished he hangs up then informs the family of two that he has to get back to the office as there has been a development in the case.

Three months later:

Tom is still wallowing in grief and Harry has finally had enough so he hatches a plan to get his dad's attention. He isn't really bothered if he gets into trouble.

Harry picked up his phone and dialled his friend's number to see if she is free as he really needs to get out of the boring house and go find mischief. When he has finished his phone call he tells his dad he is going to jess's house. Taking his dad's car keys off the hook he goes out the front door, gets in his dad's car, starts the engine and drives to his friend's house.

Hearing a car horn beep in the quiet street Jess gets up off the sofa and looks out the window. Seeing her friend's Dad's car she gets her coat and goes out but sees her friend in the driving seat. "What are you doing in your dad's car? He's going to go Mad." Jess says in astonishment.

"Waking him up out of his grief induced stupor" replies Harry.

"You're an idiot and no way am I getting in that car!"

Harry got angry and turned the key in the ignition and started to drive, but little did he know Jess had called the police, he continues to drive but a mile down the road…

A/N: can you guess what happens R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry crashes into a lamppost and knocks himself out. The police officer that was following him curses under his breath, saying over the radio that he needs an ambulance there ASAP.

The sirens going down the road woke the residents of the street, all of them rushing out to see what is happening. When they see a car at the bottom of the street crashed into a lamppost they all run down the street to see if the person is ok. When Jess reaches the scene she is shocked, pulling out her phone from her pocket she dialled Harry's Dad's number.

Sitting in the dimly lit living room brooding, Tom hears his phone ring. Picking it up, he answers it. "Hello, wait slow down Jess, I can't hear you."

"It's Harry, he has had a car accident."

"WHAT, how could he have a car accident, he doesn't drive?"

"He took your car Tom, he is being taking to the hospital now."

"Ok thanks for letting me know I will meet you there." replied Tom thinking once he has made sure his son is ok he is going to be in the world of trouble.

"Ok bye"

Tom hung up the phone, put his coat on and walked out the door to the hospital when he got to the hospital. He went up to the receptionist to ask where his son is.

"My son was brought in, his name is Harrison Riddle"

"Yes he is in HDU you can go see him"

Tom walked briskly down the corridor to HDU to see his son, as he went into the room he saw his son on a spinal board.

"Doctor what is wrong with my son?" asked Tom thinking the worst.

"He has a minor head injury but apart from that he should be fine. He is very lucky, it could have been worse."

"May I speak to him? Is he awake?"

The doctor tells him he may speak to his son and he is awake. Tom goes over to sit near his son and starts to talk to him.

"Hey son you've been in the wars haven't you? What I can't understand is why you were driving MY CAR in the first place?"

"Hey Dad, I just wanted your attention. You were just in your own world so I did it to get your attention."

"Well you have it now! You are in so much trouble for putting yourself in danger and stealing!"

"I didn't steal anything"

"Oh really? So when you took my car without asking that wasn't stealing?"

"Sorry for that. Can we go home? I feel fine."

"I will go ask the doctor but hear me now, when we get home you are going to be punished."

"Yes sir."

After going to the doctor and being told they can go home, Harry and Tom walk home in silence. When they get home Tom sends Harry to his room with a swat to his bottom and telling him there is more where that came from.

Half an hour later Tom goes upstairs to inform his son of his punishment for his actions. He knocks on the door then goes in, takes the chair from the desk and places it in the middle of the room.

"Right son you know the consequence for putting yourself in danger is a spanking but you will receive ten with the slipper for stealing and you are grounded for a month, come here!"

Harry walked over to his Dad with reluctance and bent over his dad's knee for his punishment.

Tom lifted his hand and brought it down hard in the centre of his son's bottom, then started a furious pace. He wanted to get it over with. When he felt his son was getting close to his limit he picked up the slipper and brought it down ten times on his son's backside before pulling him into a hug.

"Right son I want you in your room for the rest of the day. Your food will be brought up to you and your new bedtime for the next month is eight o'clock."

"Yes, sir" replied Harry as he went to lay face down on his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been a long month for Harry, being grounded wasn't fun but at least he got his dad out of his grief induced stupor and he had fun with his dad the past month. He couldn't go out with Jess as he was grounded so he spent quality time with his Dad.

"Dad may I ask you a question?"

Tom looks up from his paperwork and turns to his son with a raised eyebrow to show he was listening and to motion his son to ask his question.

"How do you know when you love someone?"

"Is this about Jess Fisher because I noticed you are getting a bit too close to her you are only thirteen after all?"

"Dad I really like her. It isn't going to interfere with my school work I mean she is like drop dead gorgeous who can resist her?"

"I have no problem with you seeing her as long as your grades don't drop and you behave. Son do me a favour and keep it in your pants. I am not ready to be a grandfather yet"

"DAD! I'm thirteen" exclaims Harry, shocked at what he just heard.

Tom laughs as he continues with his paperwork that is needed for tomorrow as he is in court.

"So, Dad is it ok if I take her on a date this weekend if she agrees?"

"Yes, but no funny business. If I find out I'm a grandfather months down the line I will not be happy" Tom says in a joking tone

"Dad, again I'm thirteen and too young for that. I just really like her there will be nothing else but hugging and maybe a kiss or two for now. I want to be married before I become a father."

"Finally at least someone of the younger generation has their head screwed on right. You may go this weekend but I want you back by ten. If you're a minute late say goodbye to freedom and your X-BOX understood?"

"Yes Dad. I'm going to bed now goodnight."

"Night son."

Saturday evening Harry is getting ready to go on his date. He puts on some skin tight jeans and a button down shirt and starts to go downstairs then remembers he left his phone on his bed. As he is running back up to fetch it, he runs into his dad nearly falling over.

"Sorry Dad didn't see you there."

"What have I said about running in the house young man?" Tom says sternly.

"Not to, sorry won't happen again." Replies Harry as he goes into his room to grab his phone before telling his dad he is going.

"Remember curfew is ten o'clock not a minute later."

"Yes Dad" Harry throws over his shoulder going out the front door and walking to Jess's house where the taxi would be waiting to take them to the cinema.

Three hours later 10:57pm

"Where the hell is that taxi! I'm going to be late I may as well say goodbye to freedom." muttered Harry just as he saw the taxi coming. Jess's mum had picked her up and offered him a lift but he said he would wait on the taxi. The bloody taxi that was going to get him in trouble. Now getting in the car, Harry mumbles about time and tells the driver the destination.

When they arrive at the house, Harry looks through his wallet for a five pound note.

"No tip for you today sir as you were late and now I'm going to be in trouble!" Harry told the driver. Getting out the car Harry angrily stomps up to the front door and opens it and goes into the living room.

"You are late young man! It is now 11:20pm, where have you been?"

"My taxi was late, Dad. I called for it at half nine and it didn't come until 10:58. I knew I was going to be late and I was going to be in trouble."

"Harry it's not the fact that you are late that I am upset with per se more that you DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL to let me know you were going to be late! Did you?"

"I didn't even think of calling. I was just angry I was going to be late."

"That is the point and it is why you have just lost you freedom for a week. You just don't think and I'm fed up of it. You will start to think young man if you are going to be late you call, if you are in trouble you tell me! End of story and end of discussion DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry"

"You will be! Now come here!"

When Harry goes over to his Dad, he is pulled over his Dad's knee and given ten swats on his trouser clad bum and then pulled into a hug.

"Harry I love you no matter how much trouble you get into but you need to learn to think about things and stay out of trouble. You worried me tonight."

"Yes Dad."

"Right, off to bed with you, leave your X-BOX and phone in my room you will get them back next week."

"Yes Dad night I love you dad" replied Harry as he went off to bed after leaving his X-BOX and phone in his dad's room.

A/N: what do you think R&R?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Harry, come here please." Tom shouts downstairs to Harry after walking into his son's room to find it is in disarray again.

Coming up the stairs, Harry walks to his dad he sees him standing there with a stern look on his face with his arms crossed.

"Yes Dad?"

"This room is a mess. Why is it so messy? Clean it please."

"Aw but Dad, it is an organized mess." Harry answers cheekily.

"I don't care. You will clean it and watch your cheek."

"I can't as I don't have a mirror" Harry backchats. He doesn't know why he keeps sassing his dad but he is finding it fun and he is bored.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Come here and you will see."

Harry walks closer to his dad when he is grabbed by his arm and turned sideways. Six swats fall on his jean clad bum.

"Cut the cheek and attitude and tidy your room or you can do it with a sore backside! It's your choice!"

"Ow, I'll tidy my room if it pleases you sir, anything to please you sir, your wish is my command."

"That is it! I have had it with your cheek and attitude! Come here." Tom says as he sits down on the bed.

Harry again walks to his dad's side where he is pulled over his dad's knee. Tom quickly lays ten swats to his son's bottom. He then starts to lecture him while keeping Harry on his knee so if he doesn't get the response he wants he can continue the spanking.

"You will stop this cheek and attitude now! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, I will get a mirror to watch my cheek and drop the attitude."

SMACK

"OWWWW, DAD THAT HURT!" cries Harry now getting the message loud and clear as his Dad has picked up the ruler and smacked him with it

"It was supposed to hurt young man, now are you going to stop giving me attitude and cheek or shall I continue with the spanking?"

"No, I'll stop. I'm sorry Dad, I'll tidy my room! Please no more!"

"Right stand up, you are forgiven. Tidy your room and no more cheek or we will be right back here understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry finally starts to tidy his room and put things where they are meant to go. He then goes downstairs to ask his dad if he can go out to Jess's house as he is really bored. He walks into the living room and over to his dad.

"Dad, can I go to Jess's house, please?"

"No, you have earned a night in for your cheek"

"But dad!"

"I said no and that is final you cannot expect to go out after giving me all that cheek and attitude. It is not happening young man so you can just take yourself to your room and do your homework."

Harry starts to go back upstairs to his room annoyed.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"If I find out you climbed out the window again to break a well-deserved grounding. I will take the belt to your backside! Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry thought "How did he find out about that, it was weeks ago. He'd just go out the back door then! No one said anything about breaking a grounding using the back door." When his dad isn't looking Harry makes it sound like he is going upstairs then goes out the back door to Jess's house.

Two hours later

Tom is standing by the back door waiting for his son to come back. The boy must have thought he was stupid. He had already put an alarm on the door that alerted him when Harry went out the door.

Harry comes in the door and seeing his dad there he immediately knows he was caught red handed being disobedient.

"Hello Son, have fun?" Tom asks sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Hmm you know what is odd; I thought for all intents and purposes I had GROUNDED you tonight as I told you that YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO GO TO JESS'S HOUSE! What part of that didn't you understand?"

"Well you said I couldn't go out my window you said nothing about going out the door!" snapped Harry, annoyed that he is getting lectured again.

"Right, you know what? Just go to your room and stay there! DO NOT go out the window, the door or any other methods of going out of the house do you understand?"

Harry grits out a "yes sir" then goes to his room where he stays for the rest of the night. He eventually falls asleep thinking what an idiot he has been today he is going to apologies for his behaviour today to his Dad in the morning.

A/N: what do you think? Thank you to my amazing Beta Jasper's Mom for Beta-ring this story I know it is hard when it is riddled with grammar mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tom was sitting at his desk doing paperwork ready for a court case he had the next day when he heard the intercom buzz.

"Yes what is it Marie?" he asked his secretary.

"There is someone on line two for you I think it is your son's school."

"Thank you Marie" Tom said as he turned off the intercom, picked up the phone and pressed the line two buttons.

"Hello Riddle Solicitors. How can I help you?" Tom said into the phone.

"Hello this is Karen Fisher from Waterloo Road, I'm calling because I have your son in my office refusing to take his punishment for his part in selling drugs on school premises. I explained to him he either takes the punishment or we have to suspend him for two weeks and he told me to go ahead and suspend him. I was wondering if you could come and remove him from the school as he is refusing to leave." the Headmistress said.

"Yes I will be there shortly. I just have to lock up the office." Tom said through gritted teeth, fuming. He didn't know what was wrong with that boy.

Tom grabbed his keys, walked out his office and locked the door. He walked up to his secretary and told her to go home for the day as he had to go deal with his son at school. He walked out the office, got in his car and started the ten minute drive to the school.

Arriving at the school, Tom got out and stormed towards the Headmistress's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Karen when she heard a knock at the door.

"HARRISON THOMAS RIDDLE GET YOUR BACKSIDE UP OFF THAT CHAIR AND OVER HERE NOW!" Snapped Tom as he pulled a chair from the small table and put it in the middle of the room.

Harry hearing his dad's furious voice, decided to do as he was told and reluctantly went to his dad.

"Look at me young man, how dare you refuse a punishment when YOU KNOW DAMN WELL you deserve it! I am going to spank you here for refusing to take punishment from your head teacher. Then when we get home you will march your naughty backside to my study where you will place your nose in the corner and wait for me! I will then be taking the belt to your bottom for your part in SELLING DRUGS ON SCHOOL PROPERTY, never mind that you shouldn't be touching them period am I clear young man?"

"Yes, sir" Harry answered looking down guiltily.

"Good, now bend over my knee, in fact you can drop your trousers for you defiance."

Harry dropped his trousers and bent over his dad's knee completely embarrassed he is being spanked at school.

Tom started to bring his hand down on his son's upturned bottom until he felt his son had enough then he told him to stand up.

"Now look at me young man, you are to never ever refuse a punishment that you know you earned from school again. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sorry."

"Alright apologise to your teacher then get your things together and go and wait by the car while I sign this paperwork!" Tom ordered.

"I'm sorry Miss Fisher for blatantly disrespecting you by refusing a punishment I earned it won't happen again." Harry said to his teacher with sincerity.

"Thank you for your apology you may go now."

Harry walked out the office and went to wait by his dad's car eventually he got annoyed with how long it was taking so he sat on his dad's car bonnet.

Tom walked to his car and saw his son sitting on it like a chair "I didn't know my car was a chair get off the bonnet NOW." Tom said sternly.

Harry jumped off the car and went to the car door. When his dad unlocked the car he got in and stayed silent. He was in enough trouble without making his hole any bigger than it was.

Tom remained quiet all the way home. He felt that everything there was to say had been said already. His son knew he was wrong and there was no reason to keep going on about it.

When the car stopped at the house Harry got out of the car, took his keys out of his pocket, opened the front door and went in. He put his coat and bag on the hook by the door then went to his dad's study and put his nose in the corner to wait for his dad.

Twenty minutes later Tom walked into his study and saw his son in the corner just like he told him to be. He needed to calm down before he thought of punishing his son.

"Okay Harry, come here."

"Dad I'm sorry I know what I did was wrong and I'm ready to take my punishment now."

"I know you are sorry son but you are getting the belt because I never want anything like this to happen again. What .you did was illegal and would get you into a lot of trouble." said Tom.

"I know dad can we get it over with now please?" Harry begged.

"Yes I want you to drop your trousers and underwear this is going to be on the bare again to teach you a lesson and to make sure this does not happen again. Now then, bend over the desk."

Harry pulled his trousers and boxers down and bent over the desk, gripped the other side of the desk and waited for the fire in his bottom to be reignited.

"I am going to do this in three sets that makes ten per set ok?"

"Yes, sir"

SMACK, SMACK WHAP SMACK WHAP SMACK WHAM SMACK WHAP SMACK

"OWW OUCH ARGGH OUCH, THAT HURTS DAD"

"Well it's not supposed to tickle now is it; brace yourself the next ten are coming"

SMACK WHAP SMACK THWACK SMACK WHAP SMACK WHAP SMACK THWACK

"Stand up, and rub your bottom for a minute, do you realise how stupid what you did was? You will never ever so much as touch drugs again am I clear?"

"Yes dad I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Let's make sure of that shall we? Final ten bend over."

Harry bent back over the desk and thought what an idiot he had been.

SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK

"Right stand up and pull you pants up and come here."

Harry pulled up his pants and ran into his father's arms and hugged him while mumbling apologies.

"It is ok son all is forgiven, but you're grounded for a month for getting suspended from school and as I am in court tomorrow you will sit in my office with Marie since you can't be trusted on your own."

A/N: what do you think R&R


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: sorry this chapter is so late in being posted but I have been in the hospital and recovering from a serve kidney infection but am feeling better now so here is the next chapter

Chapter 12

"Harry get a move on we are going to be late!" Tom shouted up the stairs for the third time. He and his son had a meeting at the school for Harry to be welcomed back after his suspension.

"I don't see why I have to come to the meeting. They aren't even letting me back in until tomorrow and I'd rather stay here, not to mention that I'm still grounded for two more weeks." Harry snapped as he came down the stairs with his bag and coat.

"Watch your tone young man, you have to come because it is about you not me, now let's go."

Tom and Harry walked out the house, got in the car and started the drive to the school for the meeting.

Waterloo Road meeting

"Good morning Mr Riddle and Harry this meeting is to discuss Harry coming back to school and what that means."

"Okay personally I am glad the two weeks suspension is over as I have a lot of court cases this week and need Harry in school." Tom replied.

"Why can't I come back today? Why does it have to be tomorrow?" Harry asked with the biggest attitude on the planet.

Tom reached out and smacked Harry hard on the thigh while giving him a warning look to straighten out or get spanked.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry whined.

"Your attitude and tone. I told you this morning, you were not getting another warning so I smacked you and unless you want me to spank you here you will keep your attitude and tone under control. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Right, shall we move on as part of Harry being back in school the first week, he will be required to check in with his Head of Year after every class and will be required to stay with his Head of Year for break and lunch time." Karen Fisher said.

"WHAT! That's not fair!" snapped Harry.

Without missing a beat Tom grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over his knee and smacked him ten times on his backside before sitting him back in his chair.

"Watch your attitude young man, I will not tell you again. Next time I will add a week to your grounding. Am I making myself clear now?"

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry it won't happen again" cried Harry.

"I agree with the terms of my son coming back to school tomorrow, where do I sign?"

After signing the paperwork Tom takes his son home and sends him to the study to work on some schoolwork so he can do paperwork for the court case he has tomorrow.

A/N: well what do you think R&R?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Harrison can you come here a minute, please?" Tom shouted up the stairs thinking his son is upstairs.

Harry is in his lab doing another combined assignment for Mr Snape. When he hears his father shout for him to come here, sighing Harry runs upstairs from the lab which is in the basement.

"Yes, Dad?" Harry asked as he gently closes the door to the basement.

"What do you think this is?" Tom asked Harry as he holds up an envelope and shows it to his son.

"Shit, that's my report card." thought Harry then answers "I think that is my end of term report card, Dad."

"Correct" replied Tom while trying to keep a stern look on his face but fails as his face lights up with a proud look.

"Well done son, did you know you are well above your year level for Chemistry and Potions classes? There is a note on the bottom from Mr Snape and he said that he got a job offer at a different school and he was offered to take one student who showed outstanding skills in this area to go with him and he chose you." Tom explained with the proudest look on his face.

"WHAT! Really! I was going to ask him if I could do an apprenticeship with him when I finished school. This is amazing!"

"Really son, would you like to go? The school is called Hogwarts School for Prodigies."

"Yes I would like to go, can you call Mr Snape? I need more information." Harry replied just as he hears a bang.

"OH SHIT!" Harry shouts as he runs to his lab. The combined assignment he was doing has just exploded because he forgot to turn off the fire underneath the potion.

One Hour Later

Harry goes back upstairs after cleaning the lab. He is going to need a new worktop as the explosion ruined the old one. He goes into the living room to see his teacher sitting there.

"Hello Mr Snape, thank you for the offer to come with you to your new school."

"You're very welcome, now your Dad told me you needed more information, what did you want to ask?"

"What type of school is it? Is it a day school? Where is it?"

"It is a school for chemistry and potions prodigies but you will still do your core subjects such as Maths and English. It is not a day school it is a boarding school so you will live on campus except for holidays such as Easter, Christmas and summer holidays. The school is in Scotland. Does that answer all your questions? Severus asked his student smiling.

"Yes Sir! Thank you. I think I want to come with you, I have one more question would you be in charge of me while I am at this school?"

"Yes I would, as it is me taking you to the school you will be my responsibility while you are there. What do you think about your son leaving for boarding school Mr Riddle?"

"I think it is amazing that he is considered a prodigy in this particular field and I want my son to learn all he can. If that means him going to boarding school then so be it. I will not stop my son getting the best education he can. When do you leave?"

"At the start of next term. The school will sort out his uniform and other things for the first term then after that it is up to you to sort it out. If that is everything I need to go."

After Mr Snape has gone Tom pulls Harry into a hug and kisses him while just holding onto him.

"Erm, Dad I need a new worktop for my lab" said Harry sheepishly

"Why, what is wrong with the one you have?" Tom questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It may have been destroyed when my potion exploded. I may have forgotten to turn off the flame when I left the lab, that's what that bang was earlier."

"Harry!" Tom said with an exasperated sigh, the new worktop is going to cost a pretty penny.

A/N: What do you think? R&R


End file.
